El siglo XXI y la música sin orquesta
by Jycel
Summary: Femslash. Myka y HG se quedan solas en el almacén. Spoilers: mitad de la 2ª temporada. Se hacen menciones a la saga de libros Los Juegos del Hambre, a la cantante Joss Stone, a relatos de H.G. Wells, y a J.K.Rowling.


Es la primera vez que se quedan solas en el almacén.

Claudia ha salido cargando un bulto aparatoso y gigante, que sospechosamente parecía ocultar la guitarra acústica que la acompaña todos los Viernes en la noche de micrófono abierto del único local con karaoke del pueblo.

Pete tiene una cita con alguno de sus ligues. Y llevaba tanta colonia que, cuando pasó por la oficina para despedirse y rogar por algunos consejos prácticos sobre "qué buscan las mujeres", un olor dulzón y penetrante había quedado flotando por la estancia.

Artie había ido a una reunión "súper secreta" con los Regentes, en algún lugar todavía más "súper secreto". No sin antes decirles, que _bajo __ninguna __circunstancia, __repito, __bajo __ninguna __circunstancia _abandonaran el almacén.

H.G. había considerado salir también. El siglo XXI no hace más que fascinarle y un simple paseo, a veces, era una aventura. Pero, aparentemente, el "bajo ninguna circunstancia abandonéis el almacén" se refería única y exclusivamente a ella.

Y ya está un poco harta del secretismo y la endogamia del cuerpo de agentes secretos/especialistas/lo que sea (no lo tiene demasiado claro) con los que está trabajando.

Deja escapar un suspiro de desesperado aburrimiento cuando vuelve a mirar a Myka, por enésima vez en la última media hora. Porque joder, tienen todo el almacén para ellas solas, y Myka está sentada en el sofá leyendo un puto libro. Esto debe ser una especie de broma.

Para Myka no parece serlo en absoluto, porque está muy seria, concentrada en el libro con esas ridículas y graciosas gafas suyas. Se ha quitado los zapatos, y sus pies desnudos se apoyan sobre una silla.

Helena entorna los ojos en un intento de leer el título del libro que retiene toda la atención de Myka, pero lo único que descifra es que tiene la portada color azul cielo y una especie de pájaro con las alas abiertas en el centro.

Se levanta y se acerca al sofá intentando acaparar la atención de Myka. Pero nada, ni caso. Suelta otro suspiro con aire melodramático, con todo el énfasis que logra reunir, a la vez que se descalza y pone los pies junto a los de Myka. Tampoco logra nada, toda su concentración aparenta estar sumida en el dichoso libro.

Empieza a mover sus pies casi sin proponérselo, rozando inevitablemente los de Myka. Y sin querer logra lo que realmente quería.

- ¿Estás dándome toquecitos con los pies? – le dice Myka sin levantar la vista del libro.  
><em>-<em>_Por __fin__ –_piensa Helena, mientras sigue jugando con los pies de Myka.  
>- Eres una cría.<br>- Incorrecto. - replica Helena con autosuficiencia - Tengo más de 120 años.  
>- ¡Cualquiera lo diría! - le recrimina Myka– Llevas media hora suspirando, abriendo y cerrando cajones y deambulando por la oficina sin propósito ninguno.<br>- ¡Ahá! Eso quiere decir que llevas media hora leyendo y atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos. Tus habilidades multitarea me fascinan, agente Bering.  
>- Eres imposible.<br>- Y tú eres la persona más adulta y responsable que conozco.  
>- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.<br>- ¡Es algo terrible! - se queja Helena. - Tenemos un almacén repleto de las cosas más asombrosas que existen sobre la faz de la tierra y tú estás aquí, como si nada. ¡Matas la diversión! Pareces una abuela enfurruñada, con un libro y unas gafas horrorosas.  
>- Y tú pareces una leona enjaulada. Igual de ruidosa e igual de molesta.<br>- Pero te encanto.

Un silencio incómodo atraviesa la habitación. Myka coge un mando a distancia, pulsa un botón y una canción comienza a sonar desde alguna parte. _El __siglo __XXI __y __la __música __sin __orquesta_, piensa Helena, mientras Myka relaja los hombros, un poco menos incómoda.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? - Pregunta Helena tratando de iniciar de nuevo la conversación.  
>- Es un libro juvenil de ciencia-ficción. De aventuras. Un poco distópico. No creo que te guste.<p>

Helena arruga una ceja y levanta la barbilla incrédula.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Myka imitándola - ¿Qué te parece tan increíble?  
>- Tú – Le responde Helena con su habitual tono descarado. Y Myka no sabe realmente cómo tomárselo. - Me parece increíble que seas la persona que más me conoce ahora, en este futuro en el que me habéis despertado, y que aún así, a veces no tengas ni la más remota idea de quién soy.<br>- No sé de qué me hablas.  
>- ¡Claro que lo sabes! Soy H.G. Wells ¿Hola? Yo escribí <em>La <em>_máquina __del __tiempo_, me parece que sé un par de cosas sobre novelas juveniles de ciencia-ficción.  
>- Pues ya que te pones a vanagloriarte – responde Myka con ganas de llevarle la contraria – hubiera sido mejor que mencionaras <em>El <em>_hombre __invisible_.  
><em>-<em>_El __Hombre __invisible_ transcurre en una sociedad real, no es un universo distópico.  
><em>-<em>_La __Guerra __de __los __Mundos_, entonces. - Añade Myka - O incluso _La __Isla __del __Doctor __Moreau._  
>- Agente Bering, ¿has leído todos mis libros?<br>- No todos – le contesta, con tono ofendido - No pude encontrar _El __Fantasma __Inexperto_.  
>- Te regalaré una copia firmada.<br>- ¡Qué encantada estás contigo misma!  
>- No puedo decir que esa afirmación sea falsa – le sonríe con suficiencia.<br>- Te odio a veces.  
>- No, te gusto siempre.<p>

Y el silencio incómodo, ahora con música de fondo, vuelve a hacer su aparición.

- Bueno, ¿cómo se llama ese libro tan apasionante que estás leyendo?- pregunta Helena con algo de fastidio.  
>- Sinsajo.<br>- ¿Estás de broma, no? – se le escapa una carcajada.  
>- No.<br>- ¿Qué clase de título es Sinsajo?  
>- El sinsajo es un pájaro. Es una mezcla entre un ruiseñor y un córvido. Tienes que actualizar tu vocabulario, te estás quedando obsoleta.<br>- Te encanta hacerte la lista. Apuesto a que eras la que siempre levantaba la mano en clase, impaciente por dar la respuesta. Una especie de Hermione Granger, pero con mejor pelo.  
>- ¿Quién quiere hacerse la lista ahora demostrando que ha leído a J.?<br>- He leído los siete libros en una semana. Me parece fascinante. Además, es inglesa, las compatriotas tenemos que apoyarnos.  
>- No creas que tenía mejor pelo que Hermione. Era un desastre, no quiero ni acordarme – lo que no quiere es sentir celos de J. sólo porque Helena se ha referido a ella como "fascinante".<br>- ¿De qué va?  
>- La protagonista se llama Katniss, y tiene que competir en una prueba que se llama "Los Juegos del Hambre". Es una heroína que nunca se siente como tal, porque con sólo 16 años tiene el mundo cargado a su espalda.<br>- ¿Una anti-heroína?  
>- Podría decirse así.<br>- Tal vez lo lea. Me gustan las mujeres independientes. _Como __tú._

Las dos son conscientes de que han ido acercándose en el sofá durante la conversación. Y ahora pueden distinguir, con deliciosa claridad, la línea en la que se forman sus labios. Myka se pone bastante nerviosa. Y Helena se apunta un tanto por haber logrado que los ojos de Myka estén fijos en sus labios, y no en el libro. El maldito libro. _Los __Juegos __del __Hambre __es __lo __que __te __voy __a __enseñar __yo __ahora._Se sonríe con la ocurrencia y se humedece un poco los labios con la lengua, jugando.

- ¿Cómo se llama esta canción? – que comiencen los Juegos.

Myka está demasiado ocupada en la boca de Helena como para contestar. Y ésta se apunta otro tanto en su cabeza.

- Bering, te he hecho una pregunta.  
>- Hmmm… no sé.<br>- ¿No sabes cómo se llama esta canción? Ayer la estuviste tarareando durante todo el día.  
>- Proper nice.<br>- Sí, fucking nice, pero cómo se llama.  
>- Proper nice. Se llama así.<br>- Ah, perdona, creí que estabas describiendo el momento – sonríe traviesa, porque sabe que va a ganar este Juego - ¿Cómo se llama la cantante?  
>- Te lo digo en serio, y por última vez, necesitas actualizar. No puede ser que lleves tres meses en el siglo XXI y no conozcas a Joss Stone. ¿En qué mundo vives?<br>- No dramatices.  
>- Es para hacer un drama y más.<br>- Bueno, a ver, cuéntame por qué es tan maravillosa esta cantante.  
>- Siempre sale al escenario descalza porque le da miedo tropezar con algo y caerse, tiene un rollo hippie despreocupado, el pelo muy largo, la nariz respingona, y una voz que le sale de todo el cuerpo.<p>

Ahora están peligrosamente cerca, y Helena empieza a estar muy harta de la dichosa Joss no-sé-qué.

- Y es inglesa, como tú – le dice mientras le mira a los ojos y le acaricia tímidamente la mejilla.

Si no fuera porque Helena tiene modales, ahora mismo estaría agarrando a Myka de la cintura y empujándola hacia ella hasta tenerla sentada encima, a horcajadas. Y no consideraría haber ganado los _Juegos _hasta arrancarle esas ridículas gafas y encajar sus caderas contra las suyas.

Pero tiene modales. Estrictos y estúpidos modales británicos.


End file.
